In Sophie's Shoes
by sparklebextor
Summary: My amazing Story about Sophie EllisBextor, Richard Jones, Sonny BextorJones, Dave, Claire, Anouk, Alan and Abi, with a few other charachters : Please R&R And yes, It's INCREDIBLY long, so you might want to get some food and a blanket while you read
1. Chapter 1

Took me ages to write this, so I hope you like it . And yes I know it is extremely long, but it's well worth it Please R&R! Abi xxx

It had been a typical day for Sophie, and she was exhausted, she fell onto the sofa after putting Sonny to bed, and turned on the TV. Lost flickered onto the screen, she sighed, Lost was the worst programme in the history of television! She turned the channel over onto Desperate Housewives. About 30 minutes later Richard came in from band practice and joined her.

"Busy day today"? He asked  
"Yes" replied Sophie "Gigs all weekend paparazzi in my face".  
Richard put his arm around her and she snuggled into him, and they watched TV for a little bit longer, before heading off to bed.

When Sophie awoke, Richard was snoring softly, she looked at the clock, and seeing it was only 12:34 so she decided to play on her game boy. Sophie opened the bedside drawer and brought out her game boy. She was in the middle of playing sudoku, when the battery ran out.  
"DAMN" she shouted.  
Richard awoke with a start, and took the game boy off her,  
"One day you will get square eyes" he joked.   
Sophie lay down next to her husband, and was soon asleep again.

The next morning Sonny awoke them both, he was bouncing on the bed shouting as loud as he possibly could.  
"Can we go to the beach today, PLEASE"?   
"Okay" agreed Richard, jumping out of bed, and going downstairs with Sonny.  
After breakfast they all got dressed, Sophie wore a white dress with a bright pink belt, Richard wore jeans, and Sonny, wanted his blue and red striped shorts on. It was a blazing hot day, so they decided on a day at the beach. Sophie and Sonny went into the sea for a paddle, while Richard decided to keep dry on the sand, but Sophie dragged him into the water and soaked him. Naturally Richard and Sonny decided to get their own back and bury her in the sand. Then they got some ice cream and sat down to eat it, Sonny had more on his face than in his tummy, and much to his delight wiped it all over Richard's top, Sophie was in absolute stitches. A few hours later, it began to get rather chilly, so they walked back to the house. At about 2:00pm, Sonny was watching cbeebies, Richard was in the shower and Sophie was making salad sandwiches for tea. Later that night, after putting Sonny in the bath and into bed, Sophie and Richard were watching TV. Richard ran his fingers through Sophie's hair  
"I love you" he said, Sophie looked up at him and smiled.  
"I love you too".   
He put his arms around her and kissed her; then she snuggled back into him and fell asleep. Richard went to get a blanket, and turned off the TV.

Richard woke up after Sophie pushed him off the sofa,  
"You're squashing me!" She complained.  
He pulled her onto the floor with him and then went to make some cups of tea.  
Later on that day, Richard had gone touring with his band and Sophie and Jack went to collect Sonny from nursery and took him to the park. While Sonny ran around and made a few new friends Sophie and Jack sat and talked.  
"Where's Richard?" Jack asked,  
"He's touring with his band" replied Sophie,  
"How long for?"  
"About two weeks"  
Just before Jack could start talking again, Sonny tripped over and burst into tears, Sophie picked him up and went to sit back down. Sonny was still crying, so Jack took him.  
"What you crying for? Eh?" Jack asked, tickling his nephew. Sonny started laughing, and then went off to play on the slide.  
They went back to Sophie's house, Sonny played in his room, While Sophie and Jack went into the kitchen, Sophie put the kettle on and got out two cups while Jack talked about his recent holiday to Spain.  
"...And then that flight was delayed so, I had to..."  
The kettle boiled and Sophie filled the cups and handed one to her brother.  
"...Then Eventually I managed to get on a plane."  
"Sounds like you had fun" Sophie grinned.  
"Yeah, having my flight delayed was a real joy" Jack said sarcastically.  
Then a smash came from upstairs. And Sonny's loud voice shouted  
"Stupid toy!"  
Another smash, Sophie and Jack ran upstairs, and found Sonny whacking his buzz light-year toy off the wall, Sophie took it off him.  
"Whats wrong with buzz? She asked.  
"I don't like it" He shouted.  
"Sonny, don't shout I'm right here, and anyway, I thought he was your favourite?"  
"No, not any more, I don't like him" replied Sonny.  
Jack took the toy off Sophie;   
"I'll buy you a new one" he told Sonny.  
Sonny's face lit up.  
"No you won't frowned Sophie, he broke it, and so he will have to play with his other toys"  
Sonny went into a huff.  
"BUT I WANT A NEW ONE!" He yelled.  
"You'll have to wait, until Christmas." Sophie told him.  
Sonny sat on the floor and refused to speak, so Sophie and Jack went back downstairs.  
"I'll buy him a new one" Jack repeated.  
"No, you won't!" Sophie argued.  
"I'm his Uncle! I can buy him a new toy if I want" Jack protested.  
"I'm his mum, and I decide if Uncle Jack is allowed to".  
"Fine" Jack muttered, realising that he was loosing the argument.  
Jack said he had to go  
"Already?" Questioned Sophie  
"I have something I have to do" He said  
Sophie waved him goodbye thinking nothing of it, then when he was out of her sight, it suddenly struck her...He was going to buy Sonny another toy! She made tea for her and Sonny, Pasta. after tea, she and Sonny, watched cbeebies, then they went to bed, Sonny was in Sophie's bed, and was asleep in minutes, Sophie played on her game boy, What she didn't know was that her good friend Dave, was dreaming about going on a date with her...

Sophie awoke, and went downstairs, feeling that something wasn't quite right.  
She found Sonny sitting on the kitchen floor, feeding left over pasta, to a giant fur ball.  
"What's that?" she asked him, Sonny looked up at her,  
"Doggy" He answered,  
Sophie shrieked and sent Sonny upstairs, wondering what to do with it, she decided to ring her good friend Dave, he was sure to help. When he arrived, she opened the door, and he was puffing and panting, he had obviously been running as fast as his legs could carry him, she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen. Then they stared at the dog on the floor, and tried to decide how to get rid of it  
"Let's chuck it out of the window" suggested Dave.  
"No, let's call the RSPCA, and be normal" She grinned.  
Sophie went to the phone while Dave stood there a huge smile all over his face.  
Sophie came back.  
"What are you so happy about?"  
"Nothing..."He grinned  
The RSPCA knocked at the door Sophie let them in to find a screaming child at the top of the stairs, one tall man smiling into thin air, one worried looking woman and a brown mutt licking were it shouldn't.  
"That's the dog Mrs?" A woman in uniform asked.  
"Yes I'm Afraid" Sophie answered looking at the Dog which was now itching It's back.  
"OMG Sophie Ellis-Bextor!! I'm a huge fan..."A short man yelled shaking Sophie's hand rapidly.  
"Look...look at my wallet pictures of you everywhere and in my house in my car..." The man shrieked letting go of Sophie's hand.  
Sophie looked a little stuck.  
"Umm, Dave help me please...?" She asked tugging at his arm.  
"Yes? What can I do for you? He replied.  
"Uhum...help!" she grinned  
Dave stood there, waiting for an order.  
Sophie looked at him, and then at the screaming child, and the dog, and the RSPCA, and had an idea.  
"Dave put Sonny into bed for me".  
So Dave raced upstairs to sort out Sonny, and Sophie watched the two men, wrestle the dog out of the house, then put the dog into the van, before they left, the shorter one wanted an autograph. After all the commotion, she cleaned up, and Dave came downstairs, "He's sorted".  
"Good" said Sophie  
"Wish I could stay longer, but I got to dash" Dave explained then she remembered Sonny, Who she had sent back to bed a few hours ago, she ran upstairs to find him reading a book upside-down. She sat with him and read it too him, after that, they had breakfast, toast for Sophie and coco pops for Sonny, she went to look at the colander, Richard was coming back home today. The doorbell rang, it was Jack, with a present for Sonny, Sophie looked at him questionally. Jack just grinned guiltily as Sonny opened it. It was a new buzz toy  
"Before you give me a lecture. Here" He said, and handed Sophie some presents it was a game boy game and some diamond earrings  
"I'll let you off this time" she smiled.

Sophie was awoke by Sonny the next morning, who had climbed onto the bed and was trying to wake her up "Mummy, spill, big spill"  
Sophie opened her eyes, "What spill, where?"  
"In the kitchen" Sophie looked at Richard, who surprise surprise was still sleeping.  
Sophie put her dressing gown and slippers on and followed Sonny into the kitchen, there was milk and coco pops all over the floor. Sophie frowned at Sonny. Sonny grinned up at her, "I was only making breakfast mummy". "Go and play in your room while I clean this up." Sonny went upstairs to his room. Soon she had cleaned up, and was handing Sonny his breakfast "Now don't spill it!" Then Richard came down, "Morning" He shouted. Sonny clamped his hands over his ears "Loud daddy!" he said. "Morning hunnie" Sophie replied handing him a mug of coffee. "Ah, what day is it today?" He asked. "Tuesday" Sophie said. "Nursery?" Sonny asked. "Yes" Sophie and Richard answered. At 8:30 they were all dressed and heading out of the door, Sonny bounced along the path singing to himself, while Sophie and Richard walked behind talking.  
"Lets go shopping today" Richard suggested  
"No, lets go to my mothers house" Sophie argued  
"We'll go shopping first, then collect Sonny from nursery, then we will go to Janet's" said Richard.  
"But I don't want to go shopping, I need a shower" Sophie protested.  
"Ok, but what do we do with the rest of the day before Sonny comes out of nursery" Richard questioned  
"Relax and watch television" Sophie grinned.  
While they were arguing on what to do Sonny was waiting to cross the road.  
"Sonny stay right where you are" Richard shouted.  
Richard and Sophie ran up to Sonny, and took his hand. Sonny frowned "I wasn't going to cross, I was waiting for you."  
They dropped him off and walked back home, still deciding what to do. When they got home, Sophie went in the shower, and Richard, watched television, Sophie got out of the shower, got dressed, and rang Martha, she was still gabbing away one hour later.  
"...I'll ring you later"  
"Ok, bye Martha". Sophie put the phone down.  
"You took your time!" Richard grinned.  
"I haven't had time to speak to my Martha very much this week" she argued.  
"You spoke to her last night!"  
"She rang me because her fish had died"  
"Family crisis" grinned Richard.  
"For Martha Yes! "  
Richard put his hand over her mouth "Say no more, say no more."  
Then he went and made lunch, they ate their sandwiches while watching TV.  
Then they went and collected Sonny.  
"Mummy, Daddy, I drawed a picture for grandma" Sophie looked at the scribble, which looked like a triangle with a head,  
"Nice!" she commented "Is it grandma?"   
"Yes" Sonny replied proudly. "Are we going to grandmas now?"  
"Yes" Richard replied, picking him up.  
"No, daddy, I want to walk" He protested. Richard put him down, and they walked to Janet's house, Janet greeted them, and cuddled Sonny, Sonny gave her his picture, "Wow, Sonny! That's beautiful". They crowded into the living room, as Janet pinned Sonny's picture on the fridge.

Janet and Sophie talked non-stop, about anything and everything, until Richard butted in  
"...and then..." Janet gabbed,  
"Well me and my band are touring next month" Richard said loudly.  
Sophie and Janet continued, as if he hadn't said a word, then Sonny came running through,  
"Daddy, come and play trains with me".  
Richard let Sonny drag him upstairs, into his playroom, and he built the track up, well tried too.  
"No, daddy, that piece goes HERE, and that piece goes there". Sonny corrected him.  
After two hours, Sophie, Sonny and Richard said goodbye to Janet, and walked back home.  
"Let's go out tonight" Sophie suggested.  
"For dinner?" asked Richard  
"Nooo, to Ghetto nightclub"  
"Can I come?" Sonny asked  
"No, Sonny, your too little" Sophie answered  
"But I WANT to come" Sonny huffed  
"You're staying at home with Claire." Richard announced  
Sonny's face lit up, and he ran up the front path. Richard opened the door, and Sonny, ran in and danced around the room, Sophie picked up the phone and went to ask Claire to baby-sit Sonny, and Richard went to make drinks. When Claire arrived, Sonny opened the door  
"CLAIRE" He shouted.  
"Hello Sonny"! Claire grinned.  
"Hello Clare" said Richard, who was sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea by then.  
"Where's Sophie"? She asked.  
"She's getting changed" Richard answered.  
Sophie soon appeared, in the doorway.  
"You look beautiful" Claire complimented. "Richard, you don't know how lucky you are."  
"Yes I do" said Richard, "I'm very lucky" Sophie grinned at him,  
"Are we ready to go"? Sophie asked.  
"Yes" answered Richard, they said goodbye to Sonny and Claire, and were nearly out of the door, when Sophie remembered she had forgotten her bag. Richard grabbed her hand  
"You don't need it...".  
"But it matches my dress" she protested.  
"You don't NEED it" He pulled, her out of the doorway, and closed the door They got into a taxi, and went to the nightclub.  
Claire blasted her heavy metal music and danced around with Sonny, until it was way past his bedtime. She turned the music off, and tucked him into bed, and read him a story.  
"Claire, when will mummy and daddy come back?" Sonny asked.  
"Soon, but you will be asleep, when they do" Claire replied, on her way downstairs. She made herself a drink and put the TV on. She was asleep when Sophie and Richard returned. Sophie decided not to wake her, so she checked on Sonny, and then she and Richard went to bed.

The next morning, after Claire went home, Richard announced that he was going to band practice. Sonny came into the room, while, Richard was giving Sophie a goodbye kiss,  
"Yuck!" He frowned.  
"I'm only saying goodbye to daddy, you will do the same when you're older" Sophie laughed.  
"I don't like girls" Sonny shrieked.   
"Good!" Richard commented, "They nag you and drag you everywhere and..." He looked at Sophie who was trying to frown without laughing. Then he zoomed off to band practice. Sophie and Sonny, went swimming, and splashed around for a few hours. Richard was in when they got back.  
"I MISSED YOU SOPH!" He yelled dramatically. Sophie grinned.  
"I missed you too!"   
"I missed you daddy" shouted Sonny shouted as Richard threw him into the air. Sophie and Richard made a kind of picnic tea, for all of them and ate it in the garden, with the picnic blanket even though it was getting dark, then they sent Sonny up to bed, and they lay there, watching the stars,  
"I saw a shooting star" Sophie announced.  
"I bet it wasn't prettier than you" Richard smiled. Sophie looked at him  
"You think so?"   
"I KNOW so."  
Sophie closed her eyes and yawned.   
"C'mon, best be getting some sleep" Richard said.  
"No, I'm comfortable here" Sophie argued.  
"You leave me with no choice". Before Sophie could do anything Richard picked her up and carried her into the house.  
"Richard...put me...down" Sophie giggled. He carried her upstairs, and tucked her into bed, then went downstairs to lock the door. When he came back up, Sophie was asleep. He crawled in next to her, and was soon asleep himself.

When, Sophie came in from work, there was blood everywhere, there was a loud crash from the kitchen, she went to see what was going on, but there was nothing there. She shouted for Richard, but he didn't reply, she ran into every room in the house, there was blood everywhere, but she was alone, she grabbed the brush from the cleaning cupboard, and headed to go back downstairs, a shadow appeared behind her and she screamed, she awoke clinging to Richard's arm. He put the light on and looked at her, she was shaking, and he sat up and pulled Sophie up next to him.  
"You screamed" he told her. Sophie was still shaking, white as a sheet  
"I had a bad dream, that's all" she lay back down; Richard turned the light off, clasped her hand and went to sleep.

Sophie and Richard were sitting in a taxi, on the way to the airport, for a week away to Spain.  
A big black car appeared out of nowhere and crashed into the front of the taxi, Richard and Sophie shot back, Richard got out and started shouting at the drivers in the black car, Sophie got out and stood behind him, she glanced at their driver, he was dead. The other drivers got out, there were two of them, one pulled out a gun, Richard grabbed Sophie, and looked around, and they were the only ones on the road. The other man tried to push Richard into the back of the car, Richard fought him off, but gave in when they held the gun against Sophie's head. The two men pushed Sophie in with him.   
"Now don't say a word" they ordered, as they started the car and locked the doors, Richard kept hold of Sophie who was shaking, she soon fell asleep but Richard stayed awake, after a while, the car stopped at a house in the middle of nowhere, Richard woke Sophie up, and they were pulled out of the car, taken into the house, and locked in a room, the men took Sophie's and Richard's phones and left the room. Sophie looked at Richard.  
"Whats going on?" she asked him, they sat down on a chair, in the corner, and Sophie burst into tears, "Richard where are we, what are we going to do?" Richard hugged her  
"I'll think of something" suddenly a phone rang; one of the men picked it up. Richard and Sophie listened  
"Yes, we'll kill them" came a voice. They froze; Richard stood up and paced the room angrily, while Sophie sobbed in a corner. One of the men came in, Richard turned and faced him, and Sophie looked up.  
"We'll be back soon, and then we'll shoot you" then the men went off in their car. Sophie watched as Richard tried to break the door down, there were no windows, so it was their only option. He threw himself at the door with all his weight, there was a crack as the wood split, and the door swung open, Sophie followed him out, they came to the front room, Richard was just about to break that door down too, when the men returned,  
"Caught red handed" said one of them, The other raised his gun, Sophie and Richard backed up against the wall, Richard clenched Sophie's hand, the man shot, and missed. He hit the wall. A crack shot up it, and along the ceiling. Richard pulled Sophie out of the way as the wall collapsed. The men kept shooting and hit Richard in the leg, he fell to the floor, the unarmed man ran for it, while the other walked towards them,  
"Sophie run" Richard yelled.  
"No" Sophie screamed, "He'll kill you",  
"He'll kill you too, if you don't move, now go" he ordered, Sophie ran, she looked around for a kitchen, and when she found it, searched around for a knife, then went back to Richard, the man was pointing a gun at him, Sophie crept up behind him and closed her eyes, she rammed the blade into him, as he fell, Sophie darted out of the way, and the last part of the house collapsed, She dragged Richard outside, then ripped her jumper off, and tied it round his leg as a bandage. Then pulled him up, he lent on her shoulder for support and they walked until they came to a field, The armed man, had been following them, and pointed the gun at Sophie, he hit her in the back, and she fell. He ran out of sight, Richard knelt beside her,  
"Sophie?" then he fainted, He woke up in hospital, Sophie was in the bed next to him, she was awake, He jumped out of bed, and ignored the pain in his leg, "Sophie!" he yelled, Sophie hugged him.

Sophie and Richard were back in the safety of their own home.  
"Lets go out tomorrow night" Sophie suggested  
"Are you crazy?" Richard asked,  
"No, but we could take some friends if you wanted?" Sophie answered. Richard agreed,  
"Maybe Dave and Claire? They have been good friends to us". Sophie nodded.  
"We will go to an Italian restaurant, and then a nightclub" she decided. She went to ring Dave and Claire, to settle everything. Dave and Sophie had it sorted within 10 minutes. Richard was sitting beside her, when she was talking to Claire, about what colour dress to buy, and whether it looked nicer with ribbons or not. Richard went to find Sonny; he was sitting in the garden happily pulling a suffering worm apart. "Sonny, what are you doing" asked Richard, sitting next to him. Sonny showed him the worm  
"Look, worm daddy". Then a spider ran across his leg, and he dropped the worm, which escaped as fast as possible, and picked up the spider.  
"Spider dad, I'll go show mummy" and he went off into the house. Richard waited for Sophie's reaction. There was a sudden shriek and Sophie ran out of the house. Richard laughed at her. Sonny came back out, and began pulling off the spiders legs. "I need to go shopping" Sophie told Richard.  
"Don't you have enough dresses?" he questioned.  
"No, Sophie answered, I need another one." In the end Richard agreed to go shopping tomorrow. Sophie went back into the house, and made some drinks. Richard followed. They sat down, Sophie yawned and put her head on the table, "What time is it?" She asked.  
"It's 5:30" Richard answered, looking at his watch.  
"Nearly time for little man to go to bed" Then Sonny came in crying.   
"Daddy, my spider is dead."  
"I'm not surprised" Said Richard, looking at the spider, which had one remaining leg. Sophie cringed. Sonny put the spider in the bin, and went upstairs to play. Sophie went in the shower, and Richard watched television, when Sophie got out, she put a protesting Sonny to bed, changed into her pyjamas, and went and watched 24 with Richard, then went off to bed herself, when Richard was asleep, Sophie took out her gameboy, and stared at the screen for three hours, then she turned over and went to sleep. Richard woke her up in the morning.  
"Sophie its 11:00 if you want to go shopping hurry up" Sophie opened one eye, then closed it, turned over, and went back to sleep.  
"That's it" smirked Richard; he tore the covers off her, and tickled her. Sophie squealed and fell out of bed. Richard went to wake Sonny; Sophie came out of the bedroom, wearing a skirt, and a short sleeved top. She went downstairs and sat in the kitchen. Richard came down with Sonny  
"We'll its about time" he grinned "Morning Soph" Sophie passed him a cup of coffee "Morning Richard" Sonny climbed onto her knee  
"Biscuits?" He asked.   
"Good morning to you too" She said sarcastically, and handed him a packet of biscuits. He crunched them happily.  
"We'll take Sonny to Martha's" Richard decided. Sonny looked up,   
"Auntie Martha?" he asked, and spraying crumbs everywhere.  
"Yes" Sophie answered. Sophie went to ring Martha, and check it was ok. Richard followed her. He put his arm round her shoulder  
"All set?" he asked.  
"Yep" Sophie nodded. Sonny came through, and frowned  
"Don't kiss her again daddy!" Sophie and Richard laughed. They all headed out of the door and walked to Martha's Sophie and Richard linked arms, and Sonny ran along in front picking flowers  
"For Auntie Martha" he told them. They arrived at Martha's and she opened the door, Sonny shoved the flowers in her face,  
"Wow, Sonny, they are great" she smiled, looking at the daisies and dandelions. "Come in" she told Sonny, then they waved goodbye to Sophie and Richard, and went inside. Sophie and Richard walked to the market; she must have gone in about 50 different shops, looking for a dress. She eventually found a white one with matching belt, bag and shoes, for £150. Richard chose the first suit he came too, and they walked home and had some dinner, then watched TV for a bit, before getting changed. Richard was ready hours before Sophie. When she appeared, he stood up  
"Sophie...you look stunning" he complimented.  
"You look handsome too" she smiled, and then the doorbell rang, it was Claire and Dave. Sophie ordered a private car and they got in. Everyone chatted non-stop, all the way to the restaurant. In the restaurant, they all watched Richard try to read a menu before realising it was upside-down. They ordered a pizza, noodles, and crisps with a salsa dip, and some wine. Then everyone argued over who was paying, they all decided to split it between them. Then they went to the nightclub, Richard and Sophie danced together, and Claire and Dave danced together to avoid being left out. Richard had to prevent Sophie from pole dancing,  
"Don't you dare, you know your bad at it" He eventually got his was and they all danced until 1:00 in the morning, they were all out of their tree, when they arrived back at Sophie's house. So Dave and Claire slept in the bunk beds in the spare room, which was safer than walking home.

Sophie was awakened by a knock at the door, "Richard get the door" she yelled; she looked at the empty space beside her and jumped up, threw on her dressing gown and slippers, and went to the door. Dave and Claire were standing on the porch "Did we wake you?" Dave asked innocently, while Claire stood there grinning.  
Sophie invited them in and made drinks, while they sat round the table, talking.

"Where's Richard?" Asked Claire.  
Sophie frowned "I don't know, I'll have to ring him".  
"Sophie, you have to hear this!" Dave shouted excitedly.  
"What?" Sophie asked, looking at him.  
"He won tickets to a cruise in Australia" Claire butted in.  
"And I'm inviting, You, Claire, Richard and Sonny!" Dave finished.  
"Oh, goodie" Sophie smiled "When?"  
Dave took a deep breath, "Tomorrow"  
Sophie jumped up "Tomorrow? But there's packing to do, and people to inform...and..."  
Richard and Sonny came in; Sophie turned and looked at him, hands on hips. "Where have you been?" she asked him, Richard put on a sad face and looked at the floor, then he looked up  
"I bought you this" and he handed her a magazine. Sophie smiled, and turned around, to find Claire frowning at her, and Dave with his head on the table, laughing. "What?" Sophie asked.  
"You're just going to let him off like that?" Claire asked, staring at a sheepish Richard, who was grinning. Sophie laughed,  
"He bought me a magazine!" Then she told Richard about the cruise.  
"You two better stay tonight" Richard told Claire and Dave.  
"We already packed!" Claire announced, and she and Dave went to get their suitcases out of the car, and went into the spare bedroom, Sophie went to get dressed, and Richard went to tidy the bedroom. A few minutes later, Sophie was lying on the floor laughing, and Richard dropped the quilt on her in shock. Dave and Claire were arguing already.  
"You had the bunk-bed last time" Claire shouted.  
"No, It's MY turn" Dave yelled back. Sophie nearly wet herself. Then Dave and Claire came in, Dave walked round the blanket, and Claire, stood on it, Sophie shrieked and moved her leg. Claire grabbed Dave as she lost her balance, and they fell on Sophie.  
"Come on sillies!" Richard told them  
"Stop fooling around!" He took the blanket off Sophie, who was looking at the bruise appearing on her leg.  
"Sorry Sophie" Claire apologized, trying to pull her up.  
"My legs gone numb" Sophie whined. Sonny came in  
"Shush" He said "Can't hear TV" Then he went back to watch the television.

Sophie finished getting dressed and packed her suitcase, and then Richard re-packed it for her.  
That night, Sophie and Richard were awoken by Dave and Claire,  
"Ha-ha, I got the top bunk" Claire yelled, Dave shouted something back, and Sophie and Richard went to tell them to be quiet, and found them in the middle of the floor, having a pillow fight.  
"CHILDREN!" Richard shouted, "BED!" Claire and Dave grinned at them, and went back to bed, Sophie and Richard did likewise.

Sophie got up, Richard was still sleeping, she checked on Dave and Claire, Claire had ended on the bottom bunk, with Sonny, then she saw the time  
"it's 10.00" she shouted,  
"Everyone get up! We leave in one hour." Everyone ran round trying to get dressed, and getting their suitcases packed, Sophie ordered a taxi, and they piled in. They reached the terminal, and got onto the ship, they wandered about looking for their cabin, when they eventually found, it, Richard checked the bedrooms.  
"OH HAPPY DAY!" He cried, "No, Bunk beds! Claire, and Sonny, can have one double, Dave can have the single, and I and Sophie have the other double". He decided. Then they went for a walk above deck, Sophie gazed into the blue ocean and watched the land get smaller and smaller. They all watched, and then headed back to the cabin; Claire noticed there weren't many people around. While they were walking through a corridor, Sophie Sonny and Claire were grabbed, and dragged into a room, they were thrown into a corner and the door was locked. Sophie looked at the two men who had grabbed them  
"Not you two again!" She moaned.  
"Yes, us two again" One of them nodded.   
"Hey! Where are the blokes?" the other asked. The first man looked at him  
"We will go and get them now". Before they left, they tied Sophie and Claire up, and gave Sonny some milk. Sophie looked at the milk Sonny was drinking, and frowned, "Is that okay for him to drink?" she asked Claire, before she could reply, Sonny fell to the floor. Sophie screamed.  
"They have killed him!" She burst into tears. Claire crawled over to Sonny,   
"He's still breathing, he's just drugged". Sophie wrestled with the ropes, and managed to untie herself; then she untied Claire and grabbed Sonny. The men came back with Richard and Dave; they dropped them next to Sophie and Claire. One of them left the room, and the other paced in front of them.  
"I have been spying on you for a long time". He started "I found out Dave was a good friend of yours, and I sent him the link for their cruise, of course, he entered, and chose you when he won, this is my ship, we are going to take you someplace far away, then we will kill you". Then he left.  
"It's all my fault, sorry people". Dave apologized. Richard looked up  
"No, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know". He hugged Sophie who was sobbing miserably into him, while clutching a sleeping Sonny. Claire looked at Dave  
"There has to be a way of escaping".  
"Nope, there is a lock on the other side of the door; I saw it when I came in".  
"We could wait until they take us off the boat, and then we can make a fast escape" Richard suggested. Sophie didn't join in on this conversation, she was too busy running her fingers through Sonny's red hair, the boast suddenly stopped, and after a few minutes, two new men entered the room,  
"Get the baby". One ordered. Sophie hugged Sonny close. As he approached, Richard stood up,  
"Touch my baby, feel my fist". He threatened.  
"If you know what's good for you, you will keep your mouth shut". The man replied. The two men tied Richard and Dave up to a pole in the middle of the room, they then turned to Sophie and Claire,  
"Any mischief and we will throw you overboard, your all on camera, we are watching you". Then they left. When Sonny awoke, Sophie was incredibly happy  
"Sonny!" she yelled, bursting into fresh floods of tears, Sonny snuggled back down, and allowed himself to be hugged. The men came back in with some cups of tea, and untied Dave and Richard, so they could get a drink, then locked the room, and left. The last thing Sophie saw were four figures entering the room.

When she awoke, she sat bolt upright, and looked around, they were still on the ship, everyone was sleeping, but Sonny was missing, her blood ran cold, she stood up, and went to the door, she was shocked to find it open. She went out into the corridor, and heard Sonny's cry, she ran towards, the room, Sonny was sitting in the dark, crying, as she entered the room, and picked Sonny up, the door slammed shut, "And what are you doing?" A voice asked. Sophie froze, a light snapped on and she turned around, the man pulled a gun out, and aimed it at her, there was a sudden yell and Richard jumped on the man, Dave grabbed his gun, and put it into his pocket, Claire pulled Sophie out of the room, and they watched Richard and Dave wrestle with the gunman, before running upstairs into another room, and locking the door, Sophie had just told her, what had happened, when the door rattled, "Soph! Let us in!" Sophie stood up, and went to answer the door, she opened it, but it wasn't Richard or Dave, she shrieked, and stepped back, the men entered the room, Two grabbed Sophie and dragged her out, and the rest stayed with Claire, and Sonny, One walked in front of Sophie, while the other was behind her, holding her arms, she struggled and he tightened his grip  
"Let…Go...of...me" She ordered. He slammed her against the wall,  
"Just quit struggling, and do as we say, or we will kill you". He threatened "Got It?" Sophie nodded, and walked down the corridor, head bent, crying. When, they reached the room, Dave was sitting in a corner watching Richard fight with the gunman, Claire came down with the other two men, who took her and Dave to top deck, Richard noticed, Sophie, and stopped, the gunman grabbed him, he didn't struggle, he just held Sophie's hand, they were taken up to top deck, and Sophie noticed Sonny, she ran too him and picked him up, then she was grabbed again, She and Richard were put into a separate boat to Claire and Dave, they were put into the bottom cabin, and locked in. Sonny fell asleep again, Sophie lay him down, and looked at Richard, and he came over and hugged her.  
"Richard, what is going on, I'm terrified" she sobbed. He wiped her eyes,   
"Don't worry" He reassured her.  
"But what about Sonny?" she asked.  
"I'll keep him safe, I promise". When he had just calmed Sophie down, one of the men entered the room, with a gun, Sophie went to Sonny.  
"No, stay where you are, we won't hurt the kid" the man ordered. Richard pulled Sophie back,  
"Who are you, and what do you want with us" Richard asked? "My name, is non of your business, we have you here, until a handsome of one billion pounds is paid, if we don't get the money within two weeks, we will kill you, your friends however, are to be set free, to give out the message". Then he left. Sophie was trying not to cry again, one billion? No one was willing to pay that much, she suddenly felt very tired, and curled up next to Richard, and fell asleep. Richard woke her up in the morning, "Sophie, wake up, the boats stopped" Sophie sat up, just as three men entered the room, one picked up Sonny, and the other grabbed Sophie and Richard, they were taken off the boat, and down underground, then they were left Sonny started crying "I don't like the dark". Richard hugged him,  
"It's okay mummy and daddy are here" A few hours later, there was a knock on the trapdoor,  
"Soph? Richard? You in there?" Sophie stood up.  
"Dave!" she cried "Get us out!" The door flew open and Claire pulled Sophie out, Richard followed with Sonny,  
"Now what?" asked Richard,  
"We find a phone box" Sophie decided, when they eventually found one, they rang the police, who traced the call, and told them to stay where they were. after one hour, the four men appeared, all armed, Claire picked Sonny up,  
"Soph, Claire, get out of here" Richard instructed, then he and Dave faced the armed gunmen, Dave remembered he still had the gun, and gave it to Richard, the gunmen were fast approaching, Richard took aim, and fired, he hit one of the men, who fell, the others crowded round, one of the men faced him, and shot Richard, it hit him in the chest, Sophie had turned around and saw it happen, she shrieked, and ran over to him, Dave spotted her,  
"Sophie stay back" he warned, Sophie ignored him, and dragged Richard back to Claire, Dave picked up the gun and shot repeatedly and hit two of them, there was only one left, he was gutted to find he had no bullets, and ran up to Claire and Sophie. Suddenly a siren was heard, and a police car appeared, then another, eight officers got out, six ran after the gunmen, and the other two put Richard and Dave into the car, and put Sophie and Claire into the other.

When they got back home, Sophie sat on a chair, worrying about Richard, who was in hospital, Dave had gone home, but Claire was still with her.  
"What if he dies?" Sophie sobbed, Claire looked at her,  
"He won't die Sophie, the hospital said he had a 1 chance of dying!" Sophie bit her lip,  
"But there's still a chance!" She shouted dramatically. Then the phone rang, Sophie leapt at it  
"Hello?" She listened, then breathed a sigh of relief, and put the phone down. "Richard will be back tomorrow" She told Claire.  
"There, you see!" Claire smiled "He's fine!"  
The next day, Claire went to collect Richard, and wouldn't let Sophie come, telling her to look after Sonny. Sophie paced around for a whole hour, then Claire returned, Sophie turned around.  
"RICHARD!" She yelled, hugging him, Richard hugged her back, while Claire went to make drinks. When she came back, Sophie was crying into Richard. "What's wrong with her?" Claire asked him.  
"She's happy" Richard grinned. Sonny came through,  
"DADDY!" He shouted, climbing onto Richards knee, he looked at Sophie,  
"Mummy, why are you 'rying?" he asked.  
Sophie looked up "I'm not crying" she lied.  
Then Claire went home.

While they were eating, there was a knock at the door, Sophie went to answer, Richard continued eating until he heard Sophie yelling  
"Go away! No it's none of your business! TURN THAT CAMERA OFF!" Then the door slammed shut. "Paparazzi" she told him.  
"I heard" Richard grinned.  
"No doubt they will be hanging around my concert tomorrow!" She huffed. Richard watched Sonny, pick up his mashed potatoe with his hands, and stuff it into his mouth.

Sophie was very excited, she was doing a concert in the Netherlands that night, and she couldn't wait to see her fans once again. She was sitting in the terminal waiting for her plane to arrive, she put her magazine down, and watched the people milling around her, checking they hadn't forgotten anything, lugging around suitcases, and shouting at their children, a loudspeaker suddenly announced that her plane was ready, she had checked in her luggage hours ago, so that was one less thing to do. She boarded the plane, into the first class area, and took out her gameboy. When the plane took off, she was handed a cup of tea, Sophie looked up at the thin hostess, standing next to the food and drinks cart, she didn't look very friendly, since she had a huge frown stretched across her forehead.  
Sophie smiled,  
"Thank you". The hostess glared at her, before walking on.

When Sophie arrived in Den Dolder, her taxi was waiting for her, the chauffeur, put her luggage in the boot and held open the door, Sophie climbed in, and they drove to the hotel, she tipped him well, and walked up to the front desk.  
"Ellis-Bextor" She told the clerk  
He checked his list  
"Yup, your in suite 28 one the second floor". He handed her the key card, and she went up to her suite. It was a beautiful room, with soft carpet flooring, leather furnishings and a balcony overlooking the hills. Just as she was admiring the view, her mobile rang.  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Hey Sophie" Claire said flatly  
"Claire! Whats wrong?" Sophie asked  
"Well...Sonny's gone missing" Claire sniffed.  
"Missing?" Sophie asked again, "How?"  
"Me and Sonny were playing in the garden, and I went to get some drinks, when I came back, he was gone"  
Sophie bit her lip "I'll get the next flight back".  
"No!" Claire told her, "Have a good time at your concert, he can't be far"  
Sophie agreed, and put the phone down. Sonny, missing?  
She grabbed her bag, and headed out of the hotel to the Egelantier.

Anouk was already standing near the stage, waiting for the concert to begin, when she was suddenly tapped on the back, and when she turned around, she saw Abi and Alan, they squealed and jumped up and down,  
"Abi! Alan! Your here!" Anouk yelled.  
"I know! Our parents are going back home tonight, oh and happy birthday!" Abi grinned, pointing to their parents, who were engaged in deep conversation.  
They headed right to the front of the stage, then the lights dimmed, and Sophie walked on, her voice was drowned out by a crowd of screaming fans,  
"I'm going to start with Today the Sun's on us" She shouted. The crowd screamed louder, and the music started, Anouk, Alan and Abi, were jumping around and singing as loud as possible.

After 3 wonderful hours, the concert ended, and all three of them, walked to the exit, a tall skinny woman approached them, and handed Abi a letter,  
"Give this to Sophie" and disappeared. Abi looked at Anouk and Alan,  
"How are we going to get this to Sophie?" Anouk climbed onto the stage  
"The dressing rooms" she suggested, Abi and Alan followed. A security guard noticed them "Oi! You three! OUT!"  
"RUN" Alan yelled. They ran backstage, and up a flight of stairs, tripping over in the process. They ended up in a huge corridor, with lots of different rooms, Abi found Sophie's name, and pulled them in. Sophie wasn't around, Anouk suddenly spotted Sophie's suitcase and rifled through it,  
"SOPHIE'S GAMEBOY!" She shrieked, running around in circles "I'M HOLDING SOPHIE'S GAMEBOY!"  
"ANOUK!" Abi and Alan shouted, "We are here to find..." The door suddenly opened and Sophie came in, amazed to find, one girl running around with her game boy, and a boy and a girl standing still in the middle of the room. Anouk noticed Sophie, and put the game boy back, Abi handed her the letter,  
"Someone told us to give you this". Sophie opened the letter, and read it, when she had finished, she fell to her knees, and burst into tears, Alan picked up the letter, and read it to Abi and Anouk.

_Sophie, we have your little boy.  
Bring £5,000 to the alleyway near The Kruidvat  
At 12:00 tomorrow night  
If you want to see him again..._

"Dear god" Anouk shook, "Poor Sonny!".  
They all looked at Sophie, who was still in tears, Abi hunted around for a tissue, and handed one to Sophie.  
"Thanks" Sophie smiled, standing back up, "I'm just going to get changed, make yourselves comfortable" She added, walking out of the room. Abi and Anouk, looked through Sophie's suitcase, while Alan sat down, in deep thought. Anouk pulled out a dress,  
"Wow!" Abi said "I wouldn't get stuff like that at home!". Anouk looked at the size "Damn! I'm too small" She huffed, they quickly crammed everything back in before Sophie reappeared, and joined Alan, talking about the letter. Sophie came back in, wearing trousers, and a jumper, she put on a coat, a grabbed her bag  
"You three coming?" she asked. Abi, Alan and Anouk, jumped up and followed her out of the building. Sophie turned around and looked at them   
"Where are your parents?" she asked.  
"Our parents are in Newcastle, me and Alan are staying at Anouk's house" Abi answered. Sophie nodded,  
"And where do you live?" Anouk pointed to a house, opposite the hotel, Sophie nodded and they walked to Anouk's house, but before they went through the gate, Sophie stopped them,  
"Meet me outside the hotel at 11:30 tomorrow night, if you want to help with Sonny". They all said goodbye, and Anouk, Alan and Abi went inside, and up to Anouk's room, and started screaming,  
"WE MET SOPHIE!!!" Anouk's mom came in and asked them to be a little quieter and go to bed, because it was very late.

Back at the hotel, Sophie rang Richard, and told him what was happening.  
"Could you get to Den Dolder, by 10:00 tomorrow? She asked him  
"Yeah, I'll bring Dave, and some more money"  
"What about Claire?"  
"I'll see if she wants to come, she is still a bit upset"  
"Okay, see you, bye!" Sophie put the phone down, she put her pajamas on and sat down, opened her purse, took out a picture of Sonny, and just hoped that he was okay, she would pay 10,000 just to have him back.

She was shook awake the next morning, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Richard, Dave and Claire, Richard pulled her to her feet, and hugged her tight,  
"You left your door open" He told her.  
"Which plane did you catch?" she asked them.  
"The first one we could" Dave answered. They left the hotel, and went to a restaurant, to get some lunch, then spent the rest of the day looking for a sign of Sonny. Richard had his arm around Sophie, and felt her start to shake.  
"You cold?" he asked her. Sophie shook her head, and sniffed. Richard noticed what was up  
"Please don't cry again!" he whined. Sophie sniffed again, and shut her eyes tight "Okay".  
"That's my girl" Richard smiled, then he kissed the top of her head. Claire pointed out the time, and they headed back to the hotel.

Abi, Alan and Anouk were already there, Claire and Dave took one look at them, and burst out laughing.  
"What?" Anouk asked.   
"Your...Clothes!" Claire spluttered. They did indeed look funny in their get-up, of black hat, black trousers, and black jackets.  
"You can't go on a mission in bright orange!" Abi pointed out.  
"Can we get going?" Richard asked. Everyone made their way to the alley.  
"Stay close, Richard told them". Four figures appeared and circled them. Dave and Claire held Abi, Alan and Anouk, and watched Richard hand the money over. Then they were grabbed, and thrown down some stairs, into a building.  
"Stay there" the four figures ordered. As soon as they were gone, Alan, Abi and Anouk stood up, followed by Sophie  
"Were going to take a look around" They announced.  
"We were told to stay here!" Dave told them. Sophie looked at him,  
"I don't care! I want my baby back!" and followed the kids. Richard, Dave and Claire were left. The men reappeared.  
"Where are the others?" They asked Richard.   
"Don't know" He replied. The men got very angry and stormed up the stairs. Sophie had just found Sonny, when she was grabbed from behind.  
"HELP ME!" She screamed. Abi, Alan Anouk looked at each other  
"SOPHIE!" They tore down the corridor, Abi held the mans legs, as Anouk jumped on his back, while Alan hit him repeatedly. The man let go of Sophie and fell to the floor,  
"Thanks for that!" Sophie grinned, as she ran into the room, and retrieved a sleeping Sonny. There was a sudden bang, and a water pipe burst  
"Flood!" Claire shrieked. Dave ran to the door,  
"It's locked!" He yelled. Richard and Claire went to help, after a few minutes, the water was up to their waists, Sophie, Abi and Anouk, raced down the stairs, with an axe they had found. Richard took it off them, and hit the hinges repeatedly.  
"Hurry!" Claire yelled, as the water level raised. Just as the water reached their shoulders, Dave managed to tear the door off, the smashed hinges. The water drained out, taking them with it, they ended up outside, and stood up soaking wet. Sonny was awake by then, getting hugged to death, by a happy Sophie, who was just glad to have him back. The four men came out after them, Richard and Dave got into a huge fist fight, before knocking them clean out. Claire phoned the police, Sophie, Abi, and Anouk fussed over Sonny, and when the police finally arrived, and bundled the four men into the car, Sophie, Dave, Claire, Abi, Alan and Anouk, walked back to Anouk's house, and went inside, and Everyone else went to the airport.

When they arrived at Sophie's house, Dave and Claire went home, and Sophie fell onto the sofa, Richard put Sonny to bed, and sat down next to her, then he stood back up and went into the kitchen, he returned with a bottle of wine, "You forgot the glasses" Sophie reminded him. Richard grinned and went to go and get them, Sophie was swigging from the bottle when he reappeared.  
"that's expensive you know!" He told her, she shrugged and continued to drain the bottle.  
"Gimme that!" he yelled, snatching the bottle, Sophie was in a fit of giggles by then, and the doorbell rang  
"Go and put your pajamas on while I answer the door" Sophie disappeared, and Richard opened the door. It was Dave  
"Hey Richard, any chance I could kip over? I seem to have misplaced my..." His voice trailed off, and his mouth fell open "Did I miss something?" he asked, Richard turned around  
"Soph! I said pajamas, not underwear, please remove your drunken self from the room, now scoot!" He let Dave in, and sent Sophie upstairs. When she came back down, in pink pajamas, Richard and Dave had a glass of wine each, she sat down next to Richard.  
"My life, my dreams, my everything is all yours babe..." she sang, Dave looked at her,  
"Once upon a time I liked that song" he grinned, Sophie reached for the bottle "You had your fill" Dave told her "Leave it alone",  
"Just let her, she will fall asleep soon" Richard said, handing Sophie the bottle, they watched as she drained it. "Of course, she will have a terrible hangover in the morning" he added. Sophie stood up,  
"I go and get some more" she told them, and walked straight into the door, next minute, she had knocked herself out.  
"Oh yeah, she's gone" Dave laughed. "Told you so" Richard grinned, "Just help me get her upstairs".  
Richard was the first to wake up, he looked at Sophie, she was sleeping like a baby, a nice big bruise on her head where she had hit the door, he sat up and turned on the television. After watching the news for 30 minutes Sophie awoke.  
"Hello sleepy!" Richard grinned.  
Sophie sat up next to him  
"Owww, my head"  
"You drank nearly a whole bottle of wine last night"  
"Did I?" Sophie asked, shocked.

Dave had just awoke in the spare bedroom,  
he fell out of bed, and was unfortunate enough  
to walk in on Sophie and Richard. who currently had their tongues down each other's throats.  
Sophie saw Dave and freaked  
"How did he get in here?" she shouted.  
Richard and Dave grinned at each other  
"He lost his house keys, and asked to stay over, you were out of your head at the time" Richard explained.  
"Yes, I saw your wonderful white underwear too!" Dave told her, Sophie hid under the quilt.  
"Richard, tell me he is lying!"  
"'Fraid not Soph, he did"  
Dave went to get dressed, and Sophie resurfaced, she got up, and pulled on a skirt and top and went downstairs. Dave was already sitting at the kitchen table, she sat down and he passed her a cup of tea.  
"Thanks" she said  
Richard appeared and sat with them.  
There was a yell and an excitable child ran into the room, followed by Claire  
"Claire is here!" Sonny announced.  
"Hello!" Claire smiled, joining them. Sonny climbed onto Claire's knee, and demanded biscuits, Sophie gave him a packet and he crunched them happily. After 10 minutes, Dave looked at Claire, who had been staring at him.   
"What?" he asked. Claire snapped out of her daydream, and shook her head "Nothing".

"I'll take Sonny to the park" Richard announced  
"I think I'll come with you" Dave told him, who had been getting freaked out, noticing Claire looking at him for the third time that morning. When they left Sophie looked at Claire "What's the matter with you, you have been watching him all morning!" Claire went red, and looked into her cup  
"Umm...nothing".  
"Oh, I know...You fancy Dave don't you?" Claire looked up  
"Maybe..."   
"How about a double date?!" She suggested.  
"Yes, that's perfect! You could go with Richard, and I could go with Dave!" Claire shouted. Richard and Dave returned with Sonny. Sonny ran off to play, and Dave and Richard sat down, Dave trying to ignore the eyes that were fixed on him.  
"I had the most fantastic idea!" Sophie announced. Richard and Dave looked at her "What?"  
"A DOUBLE DATE!" Sophie yelled.   
"I'm going with Dave!" Claire decided.  
"If I'm going with you, your going to have to stop staring at me" Dave told her. Claire nodded.  
"And I'm with Sophie?" Richard asked.  
"Yup!" Sophie grinned "Little man's staying at Janets".  
Dave and Claire headed back home, and Sophie went into the living room, followed by Richard, to find Sonny mashing biscuits into the carpet.  
"Don't do that Sonny!" Sophie told him.  
"But It's fun!" Sonny protested. Sophie folded her arms  
"I don't care if it's fun, mummy will have to clean it up, and speaking of clean, you need a bath". Picking Sonny up, she carried him upstairs.  
Sophie locked the bathroom door, before running the water. Sonny relised in horror what she was doing  
"No!" He shouted. trying to open the door. Sophie managed to undress the screaming child, but couldn't get him into the bath, opening the door, she let Richard in.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"No bath! No bath!" Sonny yelled. Richard looked at him,  
"Will, you be a good boy, and go in the bath for daddy?" he asked, Sonny jumped into the water, and Sophie stormed out in a huff.

Later, after putting Sonny into bed, Richard, went downstairs, and found Sophie in the living room, watching 24. He sat next to her, and she moved away from him. Richard put his sad face on  
"Sophie...". Sophie looked at him, and couldn't resist laughing, she shuffled back along and leaned against him, they watched the rest of 24, and went to bed.

When Sophie woke up, she could hear a scratching sound coming from downstairs, she got up, and put on her dressing gown and slippers, and went downstairs, she opened the front door, and found a little kitten, she picked the white ball of fluff up, and took it upstairs.   
"Richard...look!" Richard opened his eyes,  
"What the..." He saw the cat "Where is that from?" he asked.   
"Outside!" Sophie grinned.  
"WHAT?" Richard yelled,  
"Well, I couldn't just leave her" Sophie insisted, stroking the kitten, she climbed into bed, and let the kitten find somewhere comfortable to sleep.  
"Why can't she sleep on the floor?" Richard complained. The kitten settled down between Sophie and Richard.

There was a sudden squeal from downstairs  
"KITTY!" Sonny shouted. Sophie sat up   
"WHISKERS!" (As Sophie had decided to call her) She yelled, the kitten shot upstairs, and jumped onto the bed. Sonny came in. Sonny climbed onto the bed, and stroked Whiskers. Richard awoke and looked at her  
"Have you named that thing?" He asked  
Sophie nodded  
"We are going to give her back..." Richard told her  
"Aww" Sophie huffed "I like Whiskers".  
"So do I!" Sonny chipped in.  
There was a knock at the door, and Richard got up, and went to answer it. When he came back, Claire was with him.  
"Aww, you have a cat!" She smiled, picking up Whiskers.  
"Yup! Her name's Whiskers" Sophie announced.

Sophie got up, and went downstairs, she, Richard and Claire, had a drink, talked about Whiskers, and that nights double date.  
"What should we wear?" Sophie asked  
"DRESSES!" Claire grinned  
"Or, anything that makes you look nice..." Richard added.  
"But I look nice in everything!" Claire protested  
Richard went to get the post, and Sonny came down, Sophie made him some breakfast, and Richard came back.  
"There's a superhero fancy dress at Ghetto next Saturday!" Richard announced.  
"We can dress Sonny up as buzz!" Sophie laughed.  
"TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!" Sonny shouted  
"And Sophie can wear a cat suit!" shouted a voice, Dave appeared.  
"Uhum, do we not knock anymore?" Richard asked  
"The door was open!" Dave answered  
"Am I going to grandmas?" Sonny asked, spilling milk down himself.  
"Yes!" Sophie answered.  
"Oooh, lets take him now!" Claire suggested

A few minutes later, Sophie, Claire and Sonny were walking to Janet's, Sonny was running in front with his Buzz Light-year toy. There was a "meow" from behind, Sophie turned around.  
"Hey, Whiskers!". She grinned, picking her up.  
"Shame you have to give her back..." Claire reminded her. Sonny suddenly stopped, and pointed at a street lamp.  
"It's Whiskers".  
Sophie and Claire looked, sure enough, was a poster of Whiskers, declared missing.  
"Aww, she's called KC" Claire grinned  
"That's a few houses down from us" Sophie announced.

After they had dropped Sonny off, they walked up the path to KC's house, and knocked on the door. A young woman, about 30 or so, opened it.  
"You brought KC back.." She stopped, and stared at them.  
"Your Sophie Ellis-Bextor!" she grinned, she invited them in for a cup of tea, and shouted up the stairs.  
"ALAN!" A young boy, aged 13-14 appeared, and stared at Sophie, before running back upstairs.  
"He's a big fan." His mother explained, stroking KC. Sophie nodded, and then Alan reappeared, this time with CDS. Sophie signed them for him, and she and Claire finished their drinks, and said goodbye.

After a busy morning, everyone began to get ready for that evening, Dave and Richard were ready much earlier than Sophie and Claire, and when they finally appeared, they looked stunning. Claire thought Dave in a suit, looked absolutely hilarious, and couldn't stop laughing. A taxi drove up outside, and they ran out. At the restaurant, everyone ordered spaghetti, and garlic bread. For pudding, it was ice cream, and even though it was dark, they decided to take a walk along the beach, which was just across the road, a sudden flash went off, and blinded them.  
"What was that?" Claire asked.  
Richard frowned "I have no idea".  
They waited for another, or for a gang of paparazzi to appear, but nothing happened. They were all half asleep when they got back, but they decided to get a movie, and some popcorn. Sophie made the popcorn, and everyone fought over a movie, although, no one was awake by the time it had finished.

In the morning, Sophie was the first to awake, she was lying on the sofa, covered in popcorn, looking over at Claire and Dave, she noticed they had been a little smarter, and kept their popcorn on the floor. A sudden yawn startled her, Richard was awake.  
"Morning". Sophie said  
Richard yawned again "Morning" he sat up, and watched Sophie brush the popcorn onto the floor.  
"Charming, more mess to clean up" He grinned.  
By this time, Claire and Dave were awake, and a few hours later, they were gathered around the kitchen table.  
"Lets go to ghetto nightclub!" Claire suggested.  
Richard and Dave looked at her "No!"  
"Yes!" Sophie agreed  
"And I repeat, No!" Richard said.  
"Then me and Claire go together!" Sophie announced.  
"No, means no!" Richard said, for the third time.  
"Why not?" Claire huffed.  
"Because, you girls need a man to protect you!" Dave grinned.  
"Plus, you need your sleep tonight" Richard added.

Sophie and Claire, spent most of the day talking to Martha on the phone.  
"I don't know what they are up to, but I don't like it" Richard whispered, trying to listen to the phone conversation, on the other side of the locked bedroom door.  
"I know, it's creepy" Dave admitted "We will have to keep an eye on them".  
Claire opened the door.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Umm, what are you doing?" Richard asked.  
"None of your business" Claire yelled, slamming the door.  
"Charming" Dave sulked.  
Dave and Claire stayed over that night, Claire, for no reason, and Dave, to keep an eye on them, with Richard.  
At midnight, Sophie and Claire, snuck out of the house, and met Martha. Sophie and Claire, had sparkly dresses on underneath their coats, and Martha, likewise.  
They had a great night, danced their hearts out and then Martha saw the time.  
"It's 2:00 in the morning!". She warned them. They left the club and, Sophie and Claire darted off back home, to find Richard, and Dave sitting on the sofa, glaring at them. Richard stood up and grabbed Sophie.  
"What were you thinking?" he yelled.  
"We wanted to go out!" She yelled back.  
"You two still disobeyed us!" Dave shouted.  
"You keep out of this!" Claire snapped.  
Richard and Dave, stormed out, obviously to calm down. Sophie and Claire went to sleep on the sofa.

When Dave and Richard came back, the house was quiet.  
"Ssssh" Richard whispered, "We don't want to wake them".  
Dave nodded, and followed him into the spare room "I feel bad now" he admitted.  
"I know, I shouldn't have yelled at Soph". Richard agreed.  
They didn't say much after that, just went to sleep.

The next morning, Claire and Dave went home, and Sophie went in the shower.  
Richard was making breakfast, and Sonny was drinking some juice, while watching TV, when there was a shriek from upstairs.  
"RICHARD!" Sophie yelled.  
Richard ran up the stairs, Sophie was standing in the bathroom, with a towl on, wearing a mask of complete and utter shock.  
"What?" He asked.  
"There's someone taking pictures of me!" she shouted, pointing out of the window.  
Richard looked, sure enough, if you managed to climp up the tree in the garden, you could see into all the upstairs windows, but he couldn't see anyone. Sophie went to get dressed, and Richard went back downstairs.

The same thing happened that night. Sonny started screaming, and Richard went to see why, he found Sonny, hiding under his blanket.  
"What's wrong?" Richard asked him.  
"F-f-face!" Sonny sobbed.  
Richard frowned, "Where?"  
Sonny pointed out of the window, Richard still couldn't see anything, so he picked Sonny up, and carried him into Sophie's room.  
Sonny was soon tucked into his parents bed, and heading back off to sleep. Richard went over to Sophie who was staring out of the window, he closed the curtains.  
"Don't, it will only make things worse". He told her as he pulled her away. Richard wanted to go back downstairs, but Sophie didn't want to leave Sonny alone.  
"He'll be fine" Richard assured her. He and Sophie went downstairs, and sat in front of the television. Sophie couldn't concentrate and kept fidgeting and asking endless stupid questions about what was happening. This must have been rather annoying for her husband.  
"Still!" he ordered.  
"I need to make sure Sonny is okay" she gabbled, getting up, and running out of the room. Richard sighed, turned the TV off, and went upstairs after her. When he went into the bedroom, Sophie was lying down curled up with Sonny. Richard crept in beside them, and went to sleep.

Sophie shivered and opened her eyes, she was absolutely freezing, and a few seconds later, she relised why. Sonny and Richard had stolen the blanket, grabbing it back, she settled back down and went back to sleep. At about 7:00 in the morning, Sophie awoke again, this time to Sonny's voice, demanding for a hug.  
"Mummy..." he whined.  
Sophie sat up, and pulled Sonny onto her knee. Then she switched cbeebies on, and Sonny watched the four teletubbie's characters, dance around the screen. Richard stirred, opened his eyes, and yawned.  
"Morning" he said.  
"Daddy!" Sonny shouted, hugging his dad.  
"Hello, sleepy" Sophie grinned, watching Sonny strangle Richard. Sonny let go, and fixed his eyes back on the television screen. Richard sat up next to Sophie.  
"So, what shall we to today?" He asked.  
"I think, you me and Sonny time" Sophie answered.  
"Can we go to the park?" Sonny asked.  
"Of course!" Sophie grinned.  
"Everybody up!" Richard shouted, jumping out of bed, he opened the curtains, and then went for a shower. Sophie began to get dressed, when a flash went off.  
"RICHARD!" she yelled.  
Richard came running through.  
"What? What?" He asked, tugging a towel around himself.  
"Another flash!" Sophie shouted dramatically, pointing out of the window.  
"Right, that's it!" Richard said, pulling on a dressing gown, and running out of the house. When he came back in, Sophie was fully dressed.  
"Anything?" she asked.  
Richard frowned, "No, nothing".  
Sophie bit her lip "What is going..."  
Dave burst in, waving a magazine above his head.  
"You have got to see this!" he shouted.  
"What?" Sophie asked.  
Dave opened the magazine, Sophie looked at it, and almost fainted. Richard stared at the pictures, one of the double date, with Claire, Sophie and Dave, one of Sophie getting out of the shower, and a few more.  
"I'd like to tell that photographer where he can stick his camera when I find him!" Richard raged.  
Sophie took the magazine, and closed it.  
"Still, she doesn't look too bad in those pictures..." Richard added, absent-mindedly.  
Sophie hit him over the head.  
"I'd better be going now" Dave announced.  
Dave left, and Sophie reminded Richard, that he needed a shower.

A few hours later, Dave burst in again.  
"GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT!!!" He shouted. Sophie looked at him  
"What?"  
Dave took a deep breath "Well, I scanned the pictures into my computer, and the signature was R.Williams, I searched the name, and it just came up with Robbie. So…"  
"You didn't!" Sophie said, opened mouthed.  
"Oh, yes I did" Dave grinned, taking out his camera.

The next day, the pictures of Robbie were everywhere, Dave had been busy.  
Sonny's two friends, Roan and Alex, came over.  
"We are going to play upstairs mummy" Sonny shouted.  
"Play nice!" Sophie reminded them. The three children ran upstairs and into Sonny's room, they played nicely at first…  
Sophie finished her cup of tea, and said goodbye to Richard, who was off to watch the football, and went upstairs to check on the youngsters. When she opened the door to Sonny's room, a cloud of white smoke hit her, then she relised.  
"SONNY! GET HERE NOW!" She yelled.  
Sonny came out  
"Yes?" he asked, all innocently.  
"I SAID PLAY NICE!" Sophie shouted "YOU HAVE MADE A BIG MESS ALREADY!"  
Sonny burst into tears "But, It was Roan and Alex's fault too!"  
Roan and Alex came out of the bedroom to see what all the noise was about.  
"I don't want any of you to make any more mess, you hear me?" Sophie asked.  
All three of them nodded.  
Sonny went and got pens and paper, and they all went downstairs. Sophie went to clean Sonny's room while, Sonny and his friends played at the kitchen table. When she came back down, she was horrified. All three of them, were drawing all over the walls.  
"RIGHT, THAT'S IT, INTO THE LIVING ROOM – ALL OF YOU!" she shouted.  
Sonny, Roan and Alex followed her, and sat down.  
"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" She asked them.  
"Not to make a mess" Sonny answered, knowing he had done something wrong.  
"Now, if I leave you with some TV on, while I make dinner, will you be good?"  
"Yes mummy" Sonny smiled.  
"I will!" Roan shouted  
"Yes!" Alex grinned.  
Sophie put cbeebies on, and went into the kitchen, before she started cooking; she cleaned the pen off the walls. Then opened a tin of spaghetti and put some bread in the toaster. When she had made the boy's meals, she called them through. They sat at the table, very quietly and ate as silently as possible.  
"That's better!" Sophie smiled at them "You can talk, but don't be too loud"  
"This is yummy" Alex said, licking the butter off his toast. Sophie popped into the living room, to turn off the TV, when she came back, the three boys were having a food fight.  
"TAKE THAT!" Roan yelled, throwing a forkful of spaghetti off Sonny. Sonny threw a slice of toast back.  
"EXCUSE ME?" Sophie shouted. The three boys looked at their plates sheepishly.

Sophie went to ring Richard, and he was there in no time. He went into the kitchen, and faced the three boys.  
"Sorry, daddy" Sonny apologized, knowing his dad was just about to explode.  
"You boys should be ashamed of yourselves". Richard started.  
Sophie stood behind him.  
"Don't be too hard on them, they're only little" She reminded him.  
"This is no way for boys to behave" Richard continued as if Sophie hadn't said anything.  
"Sorry" All three boys apologized.  
"Now, I want to see you playing nicely, making as little mess as possible, and we'll all get along fine." Richard finished.  
He and Sophie left the room. Amazingly, Sonny, Roan and Alex played like little angels until their parents came to pick them up.

"That turned out well." Sophie smiled  
"I'm sorry mummy and daddy" Sonny apologized for the third time that day  
"its okay son." Richard grinned taking Sophie's hands "fancy a walk?"  
"Of course!" Sophie nodded. "I need a new magazine"  
They headed out of the door, and down the road to the shops. Sophie bought her magazine, and Richard bought some sweets for Sonny, whether he deserved them or not, he didn't really care. They walked back to the house, and sat in the garden watching the sun set.

By Abigail Forrester.  
With additional ideas from members of the forum.  
Special thanks to , Anouk, and Dave 


	2. Chapter 3

The sun was streaming in through the gap in the curtains onto a sleeping Sophie and her Husband. Sophie stirred and opened her eyes, her husband's face came into view, and a soft snoring could be heard, she looked over at the clock and didn't see Richard open one eye, he smiled to himself, and then he shut his eyes again and Sophie turned her gaze away from the clock, and looked back at Richard. Sophie sat up and moved onto the edge of the bed. "Where do you think your going?" Richard asked, taking hold of her arm. Sophie turned and faced her husband."I'm going to get my breakfast, if you don't mind" Sophie told him, standing up and walking towards the door""What about my morning kiss?" He whined."You can have it when you get your lazy ass out of bed" Sophie grinned, putting on her dressing gown and leaving the room.

Sophie entered the kitchen and searched the cupboards, she decided on cereal."Cornflakes" She said to herself, taking the box out of the cupboard and placing it on the counter, she also took out two bowls, two spoons and a bottle of milk. While she was preparing the cereal, and making drinks, she had her back to the door, and didn't see Richard enter the room. He came up behind her, and put his arms around the front of her waist."Hello" Sophie said, pouring milk into the two bowls, which were full of sugary flakes."Good Morning" Richard smiled "Now, where my kiss?" he finished.Sophie sighed, put the milk bottle down and turned to face her husband, she gave him a quick kiss and turned back to the cereal. Richard finished making the drinks, and then they sat at the table.

"What shall we do today?" Richard asked looking up from his cereal.Sophie pushed her cereal round her bowl thoughtfully."Shopping?" Richard suggestedSophie continued her train of deep thought.Richard watched her impatiently."We could just stay in" Sophie announced, we have to take little man to nursery""And we could have the day to ourselves" Richard agreed.


End file.
